Half of half life: 25 cents way there Part 3
by Halifelife
Summary: Half of half life: 25 cents way there Part 3: the batel for Eerth  Gordan Freeman Must win the batel for Eerth!


Half of half life: 25 cents way there Part 3: the batel for Eerth

Gordan Freeman was continuing threw the atmossesphere toward earth. Soon, he would lanf and kill many evil combine. He hearded a big crash, and saw bob landed in a garbage ben. Gordon laughed, but it was short lived because he was seeing many evil combines and a new non space liter!

New space liter yelled GET THE HUMANZ AND BOB! But gordan quickly widrew his crawbar and smacked face so hard that combine runned into wall with face. The combines were in total mess and loosing when suddenly headcrab run in and made every combine headcrab zombie!

OH NO BOB LOOK OUT! Loudly said gordan freeman to bob who was in the bin still that many head crab zombees and unzombeefied headcrabs were heading for. They almost arrived but gordan used his last shot in the mega awesome wepon he found at combine space base and killed all them.

Suddenly combines had reinforcements and charged at bob and gordan! Gordan druged bob out of the ben and said WE MUST WALK FAST FROM HERE! So him and bob walked real fast like back to where all the pepole were waiting to attack the evil space combines.

Suddenly someone taped Gordon on the finger and said "WOOOO I AM NOW HEADCRAB ZOMBEE!" and it was the previously dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead! Headcrab put zombie in me and now I walked off moon to revenge ice cream man gordan freeman! He yelled and punched bob so hard he hit into nearby bundeling. BON NO LOOK OUT quietly yelled very loudly gordan freeman to bob, but it was already two late as bob was far in bundling.

EVERYWON FIYHER AT THE HEADCRAB ZOMBEE! Loudly yelled gordan to everywon. So everyone shot hard and long at the previously dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee. But he got up eating ice cream and said " I founded the combine ice cream old stand before you used him as fule!" and laughed and laughed at the hummans.

But how that make you invisivle? Asked loudly over gun fire gordan freeman of. BECAUSE OF THIS reeplyed the the previously dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee who was reeplying. And took out a long buton.

UNPRESS THAT BUTTON! Gordan said to the now splating groups of hummans, as some wanted to hit combine HQ and others wanted to sleep because they were tires. But nobody could do it and gordan was shoted by ballet. Bob sawed from far and taar droped out of his eye and he said "Gordan freeman my frend is hurt… I must unpress button. And normal pressing to slow for life."

Bob was so muved that he lifted bundling he was stuuk in. all combines and headcrabs and headcrab zombees and combine headcrab zombees and hummans and people and shooted gordan freeman and ice cream loked and saw the building lufted above bob's head.

He throughed the bhundling so far and long, that it encircled earth, hitted moon, destroyed what was left of combine base, came back down and hitted the buton and unpressed it right on target from space as hopped for.

Everywobn cheared as bob comed up from bundling ruens. Gordan feeman are you ok! He asked. Gordan looked up and said "bob you are hero" smiling litly. Bob looked down and reeplyed "Yes, best friend, I no, but will you live" as liong as I am not shooted again, he sayed, I will be fine.

Gordan got up just in long enough to see the previously dead but now alive and once again dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee but now was not as headcrab zombee had exploded so he was dead again get up and see headcrab explod from buton being unpressed. The previously dead but now alive and once again dead evil combine alien space liter commender from soace baes who used to be dead but was now headcrab zombee but now was not as headcrab zombee had exploded so he was dead again looked up from the ground and said "Gordan Freeman and Strong bob, You have defetded me so, but you have many others two deal with still. Good luck as here I not was none distraction. And burped and died.

Gordan along with Bob and rest of humman surviovor fiters continued on to meet up with other splat group who wnt earlier to combine hq, but other splat group was still tires.

As they came to this place, a combine snipper was sitting high in tower and tooked his rifel and shooted many rounds hitted many hummens, and one hit bob right in face so hard he falled into ground where big craytar faled and reclawsed.

NO BOB NO NO! Cryed gordan freeman. BOB WHAT WILL YOU BE OK OH NO! Cryed againGordan freeman. Bob looked up and wispered "Gordan… stay strong… for all the hummens…. Save Eerth."

Gordan Freeman loked up from the battle. He had to save planet Eerth. Bob wised it. But many hummans and bobs were being kulleed by snipper bullets. He had to do something.

Gordan walked fast really bad toward HQ, and jumped into tower. The Snipper turned and yelled "HOW DID YOU GIT IN HERE!" and gordan simply said "Slayer of Bob, you have killed my best frend, and now I shall aveng him… And you stole my bear." And then punched so hard combine snipper flew out of tower into groop of combine below and exploded into so many billion of pieces that all dyed.

The hummens chered so extremely quietly that the roor of yay swept through the land and woke all the other hummans that were tires. They got up and took there wepons and rushed the comvine HQ and along with Gordan hit so hard onto elevator platform that whole combine army had been killed and everyone was on elevator.

When Elevator hit rock bottom, big dropship was there and g-man through out Diablo! Most hummans got scayred and hit BACK UP button on elkevator, but gordan quickly tripped off, as all now save hummans got back to "FLLOR 1" and were tires now. Alone gordan had to face Diablo. Diablo slaped him and blue fire, but gordan took the hits and refused to die. He shooted back with wepon he took off combine, Diablo was briefly destracted by ice cream he heavily inhaled behinde him, but bullets no good against him. Gordan was suddenly started on fire with ice cream brethe, and was soon to die, but soon bob jumped down elevator and kicked Diablo with the anti ice cream kick move.

"Bob, where did you learn to kick like that? Asked gordan freeman in the directon of bob. I watch lots of Cheers AND THEY BOTH LAGHED LONG. But then Diablo died and said "Self destruct seguence, run."

And bob said " If I no jump into moth of Diablo, Eearth die!" "No bob, no!" cryed back gordan freeman.

"promise me you will take car of everywon. He at last words sayed.

Bob through Gordan high into sky, and jumped into Diablos moth, causing the ice cream to KABLOOM, destroying combine HQ and all combines and headcrabs and headcrab zombees and even moon combine base, but no hummans.

3 Ours later, Gordan wook up. Medik was over him. "You'll be fin, sir." He said. But where is Bob.? He saved us all. Replyeed medik.

The next day, Gordan went to pay respexts. He went with the remaning hummans to the ryined combine HQ, nd tore it down bit by bit. Then they erected a statu of bob and gordan, and whol human army on top of dead headcrabs and stuff, and it reaf: The defenders of all Eerth. May we never forget.

Rest in piece, Bob. Gordan said finaly to Momument.


End file.
